1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support device. More specifically, the invention relates to a support device attachable to a ladder for supporting a paint container in a vertical position as the angular position of the ladder is changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art was made prior to the preparation of this patent application. The prior art device most similar to the present invention is believed to be the support device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,772, issued to Erling Ellingson. This support device is described in the patent as comprising a rigid base of sheet material having a hook at one end to hang on a rung of the ladder such that the base sheet engages a lower rung of the ladder to restrain rotation of the base member. Support for the container is provided by brackets positioned between the rungs of the ladder formed by bending portions of the base metal forward.
Other U.S. patents less pertinent to this invention, which were found during a search of the invention, are listed below.
______________________________________ INVENTOR U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Sprague, C. S. & F. O. 686,159 Gehringer, Lyle P. 3,738,601 Harper, Orville R. 4,403,368 Bravo, Ricardo 3,809,351 Rousseau, Michel 4,534,528 Raysinger, J. A. 2,912,204 Munnikhuysen, J. N. 3,009,677 Schult, A. W. 3,051,428 ______________________________________
No discussion of the above listed patents appears to be necessary in that these patents are believed to be only of secondary interest, at most. Additional patents were cited by the searcher as of interest only. These patents are not included in that they are not believed to be pertinent to the examination of this invention. None of the patents cited above or any combination of these patents show or suggest a support device having the features and characteristics of the support device comprising the invention described herein.
As demonstrated by the above discussion of the prior art, it has long been a problem for painters to position a paint bucket on a ladder such that the paint bucket is both stable and convenient. While each of these prior art devices have advantages, collectively they demonstrate the continuing efforts of those skilled in the art to develop support devices to meet the ever changing needs of painters.